


Segugio

by Requiem32



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne Angst, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson Feels, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Hurt Tim Drake, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, OC, OOC, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Poor Tim Drake, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Not Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, he deserv better, jason todd is so sorry, tim death, tim drake death, why tim?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiem32/pseuds/Requiem32
Summary: Time goes on for everyone, even for bats.  But the past always comes back this time with what consequences?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Ra's al Ghul, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

One drop, then two, then three.  
The rain was not something that stopped, like life.  
Damian's hood was quickly wet due to the heavy rain and counting every single drop that fell from his hood to his nose was almost soothing.  
He wanted to scream at that moment.  
Not being able to understand a situation or beat an enemy to him means a lot, it meant disappointing himself and above all disappointing his father.  
No, it didn't have to happen.  
At that moment he had to keep his mind focused so that he didn't go to create unnecessary thoughts.  
Recently his grandfather had returned to stand in the middle of Gotham matters with his new hound.  
There was not much information on the boy, better to say, there was nothing that was not obvious.  
He had been personally trained by his grandfather for a total of unknown years, dressed completely differently from normal ninja and always wore a white mask with pink lenses.  
Damn it and damn it again.  
He shook his head hard to calm down when he heard his communicator sticking to a line.  
"Hey little D, better come home"  
Richard, his voice was not calm or cheerful as his usual, almost agitated.  
"Richard what happens?"  
"Better if you see perdoan, B and I are waiting for you"  
He could not really understand what could be so serious as to call him but not so serious as to let him know immediately the situation.  
Quickly he set off on his motorbike and ran towards the cave, the one he saw when he arrived and didn't like it.  
Glasses filled the entire floor of the cave and broke under his every step.  
The display cases used for important costumes were completely destroyed and valdalizate, the Bat-computer was broken and they came out sparkling from the screen in a thousand pieces.  
Damnation.  
He came closer to Richard, who was helping his father fix up the electrical box, luckily his father had emergency lights.  
"What happened?"  
The anger was fully felt by his voice.  
"No one knows. When Alfred came down everything was how you see it now and no clue as to who it could be"  
Richard's voice emitted a hint of pre-employment, Damian hated the fact.  
His father made a verse like his usual to point out that he knew he was there even though he was busy in the other.  
He looked around to see more details and understand better.  
Todd was in a corner smoking, his bike not far from Richard's, which means that together with his father they were patrolling, Alfred had to be the only one in the house.  
But how? How could they have entered without triggering any security system?  
This was impossible ... even though ... his grandfather was one of the few capable of it all ...  
He quickly turned to the darker areas of the place, it was not easy being in a very large cave, every place was a safe hideout.  
A ticking took its total action, it was quite regular and melodic.  
Everyone began to gaze around to see who was making that noise when he saw Todd aim the two guns in a very precise direction.  
When he turned around he saw a boy, a sleeveless red-and-black collar jacket, blue trousers, pitch-black shoes like his hair, a mask on his face and surely too many arms on his face.  
Segugio.  
A growl came out of Damian's mouth without his noticing.  
"Do you usually use these sticks to beat the bad guys?"  
His voice was definitely altered and calm.  
The person in front of him laughed so that he showed how much he wanted to tease them.  
"What a pity"  
He threw the stick in the air and with a swift movement and his sword cut it in half and then rolled it to the ground, one of the two pieces ended up at Damian's feet.  
He wanted so much to jump at him.  
"What do you want from us?"  
His father's stoic voice made him return to himself.  
"No classic questions, who am I? I like to go straight to the Detective point but I thought you were much more intelligent, than great disappointment."  
At that moment Jason wanted to laugh, if he hadn't ruined his Robin uniform, to which he was strangely tied he would have given him a pat on the back and he would have been highly cheated by the rest.  
"العبد الجيد يدرك نفسه في غياب سيده"  
Jason's Arab was very rusty but recognized the saying, "the good servant recognizes himself in the absence of his father".  
"You are a filthy ninja of my grandfather"  
Damian hadn't stopped to say that sentence with full contempt and disgust, all he got was a laugh from the person in front of him.  
"Oh no no.I am not any ninja, I am the best.  
"Or just his whore"  
Jason remained in the dark language of the little bat, thinking that B was doing a better job than his mother.  
The masked person moves his hair close to his ear to touch a hidden communicator.  
"Master, yes, I am here in front of me. The internal systems, the alloy systems and even the brother-aye have been disabled and rendered uninhabitable. I am pleased to have satisfied your master desires"  
The man threw a note to Bruce who caught it.  
"My teacher leaves you an official invitation, they are very rare to obtain. You will be able to claim your defeat and we will see if you are who you say you are. Maybe we'll see each other again"  
He threw a smoke bomb and any attempt to hit him and catch it was useless.  
He would have punched his new grandfather's new hound.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was dark and cold as expected.  
No sound came to the ears of the great bat as he was attentive to everything, it sounded very strange.  
The designated time would come soon but nothing was different from the normal, at least in appearance, had been there for so long that now you didn't notice any differences?  
How would that be possible?  
His thoughts were shifted to something else when Damian and Dick approached to bring them information.  
Nothing.  
As he imagined.  
Jason brought nothing but his presence, his anger and his curiosity, what worried him was Dick.  
He behaved strangely, as if he had ice on his back or worse, he probably had a bad feeling like him.  
I will do the only thing that seemed right to do, they entered the meeting place which was an old abandoned warehouse.  
The first thing that came to his ears was a very faint sound of a guitar, the hound was sitting on crates in the middle of the place as he slowly ran his fingertips over the strings of the instrument.  
"Is all this a game for you?"  
His voice was as serious as expected from Batman, he looked at the one who unlike him was a boy with a stern and severe look.  
Dick looked around as Damian ... Damian was just angry.  
The hound laughed a little and stopped moving his thin fingers.  
"Quiet Detective I was just killing time"  
"I'm sure time isn't the only thing you kill"  
Damian spat out as an immediate response but the boy didn't shrug as if it didn't touch him at all.  
"What does your teacher want from us? To be the best chosen by him, you are not very smart as to be alone against the four of us"  
Hound laughed as he stepped down from the crates and laid the guitar down so it wouldn't break.  
"Oh, but who ever said they were just? Remember? You can't be seen but the ninjas, the ninjas learn to be invisible"  
All of a sudden the four were surrounded by many ninjas.  
The hound did nothing but watch the four fight and be subdued by the ninja, if anyone could see under his mask he could see his expression satisfied and victorious.  
He approached those who now seemed very close to those tied up people than to people and bent over to Dick.  
"Why does your teacher want you to do all this!? What are his plans !?"  
Dick wanted to free himself, why all this? Damn he couldn't stand that old man of Ra's, especially for what he had done to Damian.  
"As if I answered certain questions and then .."  
His voice stopped for a moment and in that brief moment he looked at everyone and stood up  
"Who says it's a master's plan?"  
His voice made her perplexed.  
"Who says it's not my plan?"  
"Why should you..?"  
Slowly the follower rose the mask he had never raised to reveal who he really was.  
Tim.  
Dick remained there to look after his little brother, whose dense eye was now green, without saying a word.  
Tim passed the mask in his hands and his expression became disappointed.  
"Nothing to say? As I expected from you"  
"I saw you ... dead ...."  
"Drake you idiot !!"  
Tim's attention was taken by Damian now that he screamed his anger against the major, without a hairy tongue.  
"Oh Damiano"  
The younger boy was kicked in the face with no mercy.  
"You don't understand, do you? I've become much better than I was before"  
He walked away from them.  
"N you're not that little brother"  
Dick's heart was breaking at the sight of what Tim had become.  
"Richard Richard, I have improved. I am no longer the boy who always cried, Ra's made me realize how much I am worth and how many things I can do, but now you and this city will pay for what you have for me"  
Tim gave a small bow and looked at them with a smirk  
"Gentlemen, the present Timothy Jackson Drake will be, with pleasure, the demon who will make your life hell because, whoever sows wind gathers storm"  
The last thing Dick heard before being knocked out was Tim's laughter, it couldn't be like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my story and the others, I love you. I will put new chapters as soon as possible promised


	3. Chapter 3

Drake Tech.  
One of the small beating hearts of Gotham City, although the most important will always remain Wayne Industries.  
Hundreds of people passed by that place every day, some to work, some just passing through, but it was undeniable that such a place was alive from morning until night.  
It was eight in the morning when Tim passed through the revolving doors of the place.  
The clothes he was wearing were the hound ones that now distinguished him among many.  
Many people noticed him walking in the long corridor leading to the reception, including security guards.  
One of them got up as Tim approached the elevators, surely very alarmed by the clothes he was wearing.  
The man picked up his truncheon and looked Tim into the eyes, unable to recognize him because of the mask that did his job well.

"You can't enter here ...."

As much as Tim knew that the man was doing his job, he considered the action a bad action as it did not even give him time to finish the sentence, with speed and precision he stuck a dagger in the cross of the guard's eyes.  
And then.  
This painful verse was eliminated by the strong explosion caused by the small explosive charge, which was on each dagger.  
What before could be considered a human being now was hundreds of shapeless pieces of bone and flesh.  
Tim was only sorry that he had stained his clothes slightly with blood, the blood was difficult to get out of his clothes.  
Luckily he wasn't the same with the spots on the skin, he would hate his beloved dirty tattoos.  
He ignored the screams of the frightened people and left the dagger now destroyed, there would be no fingerprints thanks to his black gloves, always useful.

He killed the rest of the guards in the same way, causing a spike to scream every time there was an explosion.  
A serious blood loss thing according to his tastes, fortunately he should not have worn those dirty clothes for much longer.

He got into the elevator and hit the button to go to the top floor.  
Like any good business building, the office of the most important person was located on the top floor, also symbolizing its importance compared to the other people who worked there.

He watched the clock as the elevator went up.  
By now the policy would have been notified of all the deaths that had been caused and Gordon would have been there in a few minutes.  
He would wait for him and Batman so that his plan would go as he planned.

He got out of the elevator and saw the secretary start from fear seeing a man covered in blood and wearing a mask.  
He didn't do anything, he didn't care.

He sat down in one of the chairs that served to keep anyone waiting for an appointment with the person in the office.

He waited, waited and waited, until he saw it.  
The lift indicated that someone was going up.  
He stood in front of the doors and watched them as they opened.

Four armed men immediately aimed their weapons at him and yelled at him to raise their hands.  
Tim remained calm while doing what they told him.  
He opened his hands to drop a smoke bomb.  
He ran quickly to one of the policemen and took the gun from him.  
He needed four precise shots to kill them all.  
He threw the bodies of the elevator and pressed the button to bring them back to the ground floor, he would have created enough panic.

He walked to the office door as he threw the gun under the secretary's desk, making a scream of fear on his part.

The plans were going as planned.

I begin to take off my hound's clothes as he took the headset hidden in a drawer.  
He changed into clothes he had previously hidden in the office and put those of the hound in his place.  
It did not take long to create cuts and blood loss as if it had been attacked.

He didn't have much time, three minutes at most.

He put the communicator in his ear and pressed once to connect to the line.

"Hello Oracle it's a pleasure to talk"

"Whoever you are or what Batman wants you will throw you in Arkham as you deserve"

The woman's tone was obviously full of anger, something that Tim had taken into account along with the other things.

"Batman won't come, not today. I made sure he wasn't able to come and disturb both him and the others."

Oracle was silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

"All this is impossible"

"Impossible is such a used word, I would say that nothing is impossible. Besides, do you talk to one of" family "like that? What rude you are, after ten years I thought you were happy to feel, Barbara"

Barbara said nothing as she listened to those words that sent her mind on tilt.

"T.tim i ..."

"I'm sorry your father is going up now, we'll see you again, this is a promise"

He quickly took off his headset as he heard the elevator doors open.

He was sitting on the ground holding his injured arm while Gordon and other policemen entered the large room to find the cause of all that mess.

Gordon was stuck in surprise for a moment as he looked at the boy on the ground, he didn't know he was there.

He quickly approached the younger one and stood at his height to analyze his wounds.

"How do you feel boy?"

"As if a madman had just entered my office"

Tim had always been a good actor but at the time he was acting in the best way, panting slightly and making a sore face.

"I haven't seen you for years but I preferred that what happened in another way. Now relax the doctors will also be here soon even if I wonder what Batman has kept"

Tim knew that his plan had gone exactly as he wanted when he was sure that Batman's image of perfection would have faltered due to his inability to protect someone as important as Timothy Drake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this chapter, I posted new things about hound so look on my tumblr (lazyart) .I hope you like this story


	4. Chapter 4

The leaves of the trees made a splendid noise as they were moved by the wind.  
The grass seemed to dance under the force of the wind, as if nothing could blow it away.

Tim watched the landscape ahead.  
So new and known, as if he had spent every day of his life in this place.

In front of him there was what he once called a family and ... Another him.  
All together they were walking and smiling, and then it happened.  
Roots began to climb on the legs of the figure who was supposed to be making him fall to the ground.  
Nobody seemed to notice what had happened.  
The screams of the unfortunate, who called his family, began to fill the air while the other figures moved away so much that they were no longer visible.  
A bud appeared on the boy's chest and began to grow and grow until it blossomed.  
There was now a magnificent red flower on his chest.  
Red like blood, red like the feelings the plant had nourished to grow and become a beautiful flower.  
A splendid flower for someone who is no longer alive.

Tim was silent as he watched and watched the scene again and again and again.  
As if all this could never stop happening again and again.

Slowly he looked down at his feet.  
Roots were starting to go up his legs.  
Nothing seemed to upset Tim, who watched silently as the roots spread over his chest.  
A bud appeared.  
It grew, but something went wrong.  
The flower slowly landed.  
Each petal fell to the ground one by one.

Tim smiled in a strange, happy but also sad way.  
He slowly lowered himself as the roots broke under his movements.  
He picked up the now dried petals in his hand and squeezed them into a fist.

"Really useless. I no longer have a heart"

His voice was calm and calm but it didn't stay that way for long.  
Slowly a laugh came out of his mouth, at first weak and then getting louder and more disturbing.

///////

Tim's eyes slowly opened.  
His legs hurt slightly in the position they were in at the time, crossed and leaning on them.

He had put himself in that position to find some calm and peace, after all it would have been a long and interesting evening.

Slowly he got up from where he was.  
In a few hours, all the most important people in Gotham would come to his house to shake his hand.

Everything could not have been more perfect like this.  
Drake Manor has always been located near Wayne Manor.  
Choosing his home as the place where Tim makes all his plans just meant one thing.  
He was not afraid

All Tim did to get rid of every thought, about beating the bat, was a hot shower.  
It had to be perfect in that moment.  
Every little piece of his plan was going where he wanted, everything would have been as he had planned.  
Tim thought that batman still did not understand the reasons for his actions.  
He was right?  
What did it matter?  
He was winning.

It didn't take him long to put on the tuxedo specially sewn for him so that it made his little body stand out.  
He placed a celestial contact lens over the green eye, no one had to see a difference, and made sure that some bruise easily visible with the accident a few days earlier could be seen.

He made sure that every waiter and cook knew what he should do and how he should do it.  
He wouldn't have forgiven himself, and he wouldn't have forgiven anyone if something had gone wrong.

He went down the main stairs to go to the main hall, where nobody was still there.  
He smiled a little and looked towards the entrance.

"The show is about to begin"

///////

The hall was full of people.  
The evening proceeded exactly as he had planned from the beginning.  
People had fun, laughed, joked and talked about why the event was created.  
Of course Tim could have created all this to bring his name back into play but nothing was simple.  
The gala had been clay to raise money for children without parents.

Nobody would have suspected knowing his story.

He observed some children who were in the room.  
So out of place but perfect for the situation.  
It could be seen again in those creatures.  
So small and certainly not wanting to be in such elegant clothes.

He made a small snort and looked towards the terrace.  
What he saw caused him to lick his lips because of the sensation that was created in his stomach.  
He took two glasses from a waiter and walked to the terrace.

As soon as he entered the terrace he closed the doors and looked at him.  
Jason Peter Todd in all its beauty.  
The man was in a tuxedo certainly not used very much.  
The moonlight was deceptive, it made him look attractive.

Jason turned to him.  
He certainly expected Bruce as his gaze was slightly surprised.  
The hand that held the cigarette that he had certainly smoked until recently.

"Todd, did Bat Dad send you to check on me?  
Too worried about sending your golden boyfriend? "

Tim's voice was just the right tone to annoy Jason, who replied with an annoyed snort.

"Don't give yourself many arias.  
You are simply not such a great danger to move B, substitution "

That word.  
Replacement.  
He didn't know why, but after all that time that word still made his poor heart jump.  
Tim slowly approached the balcony and placed one of the glasses next to his host.  
He sipped his drink.

"Haven't I already shown that I am a capable enemy?"

Jason took the glass and looked at it.

"Is this what this is all about? Make it clear you're a good enemy? You're going to end up in Arkham and replace it, it's not a nice place"

Tim put a hand to his mouth and laughed.

"Do you think he scares me? Do you think he can arrest me? Gordon is on my side, like everyone else. He can't do anything."

Slowly Tim approached Jason and put his arms around his neck.  
He put his mouth close to his ear and I whisper in a way that made Jason tremble.

"Batman was really a fool to send you to my den all by yourself ~."

All Jason felt was a blade that rested on his neck.  
Tim had pulled it out of his sleeve.  
One move and Jason's life would end again.  
But Tim didn't move.  
Someone had opened the doors.

When Tim removed the blade without showing up, they both looked towards who had entered.  
In front of them was a small girl with long raven hair and a princess dress, all pink.  
The girl turned red to see them so close.

"M sorry about the trouble.

Tim slowly approached the girl and then lowered himself to her height.

"Don't worry baby, what's your name?"

The girl waved her hands a little and looked at him.  
He could not have been more than six years old.

"My name is Alice, sir"

Tim smiled sweetly at him and stroked his head gently.

"My name is Timothy, but you can call me Tim.  
I saw you before with the other children from the orphanage.  
You don't seem happy with your dress. "

The little girl looked down, probably feeling guilty.

"Don't worry, I hated these clothes as a kid too."

Slowly the girl raised her head as if she wanted a confirmation of Tim's words.

"Let's do this, if you keep the secret I will tell you a secret passage through the garden, are you there?"

The little girl began to nod quickly many times in a row, which caused Tim to have a little amused laugh.  
Jason could only watch bewildered while Tim whispers something in the ear of the little girl who shortly after ran away.

Tim got up and turned to Jason.

"I'm sorry, time is over. But don't worry, I'll find time on my agenda to kill you"

Tim walked off while Jason watched him.  
The major thought if Tim was really the one he was talking to or if there was any of his still in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you think Tim is doing this? Tell me in a comment and I hope you like the chapter


	5. Chapter 5

"Timothy  
"Your hour to die has not yet come"

........

Tim's eyes widened.  
After a few seconds he sat on that bed too soft to be his home.  
He looked at what surrounded him, however little he could see.

The sun shone through the window.  
The birds outside the room were clearly audible in their songs.  
The white curtains made everything seem unreal.

Tim slowly slowly got out of bed.  
His body immediately wobbled and almost declined to fall to the ground.  
Quickly he held onto the bedside table which was not at all familiar to him, it seemed made of pure wood and rock.

For a few minutes he looked at the floor which was made of wood.  
Tim's mind was too confused to put together the pieces that were provided to him.

Not far from him he saw a chest of drawers with a mirror attached to it and with a tray above it in what looked like steel and gold trim.  
There was food and water on the tray.  
Only then did he realize that he was very hungry, as if he hadn't eaten for months.

Slowly he approached the cabinet and without thinking about the civil ways he should have taken he took a piece of bread and gave him the biggest bite he could give.  
He took the glass full of water and looked up.

The sound of the crystal glass breaking on the floor was all that could be done in the room at that moment.

I put my hand close to his left eye.  
The eye that is now green.

It couldn't be true.  
It had to be a dream.

Slowly he stepped back when strong hands grabbed him from behind.  
His first instinct was to get away as quickly as anyone who had grabbed him.

"I see you're finally awake Timothy"

Tim's expression quickly became angry when he saw Ra's in front of him as if it were a normal day.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?"

Tim yelled at the top of his lungs.  
In response he had an amused chuckle from Ra's.

"I think it's already obvious detective to you.  
I could not allow your life to be wasted.  
I have to admit, months have passed since I put you in the pit, I thought something hadn't gone as planned.  
It would have been very particular. "

Tim looked at Ra's disgusted by what was once a man.  
But now he understood why he felt so hungry.

"N .... I will never be your toy"

Tim's voice was shaking slightly.  
Ra's had noticed it.

"But you're not a Timothy boy.  
Those are used and then thrown away when you have something new to play with. "

"Don't speak ill of ..."

Ra's placed a finger on Tim's lips before he could ever finish the sentence.

"Timothy, don't try to defend those who don't deserve your skills.  
They didn't realize that you were left behind because you are not important to them.  
This is obvious"

He ran his hand over Tim's face and then went to his neck.  
The gesture made the poor boy tremble.

"I will be the one who will take care of you Timothy"

Tim tried to get away from the man who wanted to steal his freedom, but without success-  
Ra's pushed him quickly against the wall, putting no distance between himself and the youngest.

"Oh Timothy.  
You will pray that I will never let you go away from my side. "

Tim's eyes filled with tears and closed them.  
He knew what awaited him.

////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////

Many months had passed.  
Tim was lying on Ra's bed.

A steel chain was attached to a collar that was never taken from Tim because of his escape attempts.

Ra's took the chain in his hands and pulled it lightly towards him to bring Tim's face closer to hers.  
The boy's eyes, which had always been full of life, were now empty, lifeless.

Ra's looked at him with extreme taste.

"My Timothy, my beautiful bird"

Tim looked him in the eye without saying a word.

"Tell me who you are Timothy"

Tim was silent for a few minutes in silence.

"I am and will always be your teacher"

Tim's voice was empty and emotionless.

"The answer I wanted to hear"

Ra's took a grape in his hands and placed it in Tim's mouth.  
He finally had what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like it or not. Lately I've had a half-copyright block so I don't know. Every so often I write many words but I am afraid. Tell me yours


End file.
